


Tomorrow Always Comes, Even If It's Not For Us

by Velika_Azure_Wing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velika_Azure_Wing/pseuds/Velika_Azure_Wing
Summary: What if Desmond decided to stay with the Legends and more specifically John after he was freed  from Hell.Alternatively, Des has a nightmare on the Waverider. John is there for him.Spoilers for season 4
Relationships: John Constantine/Desmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Tomorrow Always Comes, Even If It's Not For Us

He was in Hell.

He was in Hell and everything hurt. He couldn't remember who he was. There was only Hell and pain.

There were hands on him. He could just barely feel them through the haze. He could feel claws sinking into his flesh. Unconsciously, he jerked away from the touch.

There was a voice. He thought maybe he knew it but he was too far gone to focus on it. As he struggled, he felt the grip on him grow tighter and the voice get louder. 

With a start, he jerked awake. Someone was over him, holding him down. They were calling out to him.

"Des!" It called. "Des can you hear me love?"

He wasn't sure why but he found the voice strangely comforting. Something in the accented roughness of it made him feel safe. The fog of panic and fantom pain lifted, just an inch, and he looked up into the face of the person above him. 

"John?" He asked. The rasp he heard in his own voice surprised him. 

The figure seemed to relax slightly at Desmond's response. "Yeah, Love, it's me." 

"What happened?" Desmond asked 

"You had a nightmare, Love," John said, pulling away to give him some space. 

Right. A nightmare. That made sense.

Desmond took a moment to settle himself. He wasn't in Hell, not anymore. He was in John's room, on the Waverider. John has wanted to leave, go get a place of their own, but Desmond had insisted. Here, drifting outside of space and time was the only place he felt safe, well and truly hidden. 

But it could be a trick, his brain supplied. Neron had used things like this to torture him before. Neron found it funny to make him believe he was safe only to tear the illusion away to reveal the ugly reality. 

Desmond turned to look at the John Constantine sitting next to him. The man was gazing at him with a worried expression, his mouth in a slight frown. His tousled blond hair was falling over tired blue eyes. Desmond knew those eyes. Those eyes could never lie to him, not even in an illusion. 

Desmond looked into John's and asked, "Is this real? Am I really here with you?"

The expression shifted from worry to sorrow and guilt. "Yeah, Des. You're here with me. This is about as real as it gets, Love."

Desmond breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Johnny. Thanks." 

He put a hand on John's arm to ground himself and lain back on the bed. He threw an arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"It's not your fault, you know." He said as he rubbed his thumb over the other's arm.

"Des, I sent you to Hell," John said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be having nightmares right now."

"Nah, I'd still have nightmares. They'd just be about something else. Hell just takes precedent over everything else." Desmond laughed. "I guess now I know first hand why Hell is our metric for how bad things are." 

"It's not funny, Des."

"No, Johnny, it's not funny, but do you know what it is? A fact of life, and not your fault. I was the one who got in the way. I let Neron possess me and he left you with no other options."

"It's not your fault either, Love." John whispered. "Demons are tricky bastards."

"No, I know." Desmond lifted the arm off his eyes. "But it does neither of us any good to go round in circles trying to figure out which of us is to blame when we could just blame the demon responsible."

"Thanks, Love." John laid down next to Desmond. "I'm not much good at this but, do you want to talk about it? Your dream, I mean." 

Desmond let out a heavy exhale. "You promise you won't hate yourself if I tell you about it?"

"Come on, Love. You know me. I'm gonna hate myself regardless." 

Des turned over and kissed him. "We'll fix that one day."

"I'm sure you'll try, Love."

Desmond was quiet a long moment before finaly speaking. "He would change it up, you know? Who ever said you couldn't get used to pain has never really know it because pain, Johnny, pain is the easiest thing in the world to get used to. 

The worst part was you. He used you against me in Hell. He used to show me these visions of safety, of you, of our life together, and just when I started to think that maybe, just maybe it was real, he'd pull it all away.

That's why, when I got out, I didn't want to stay with you at first. I was afraid that you would remind me of that, that I'd never be able to feel like anything was real with you around." 

"I'm sorry, Love."

"Not your fault."

"Why did you stay?"

"Because I was wrong. You don't remind me of Hell. You don't make me afraid. You remind me that I'm here, alive and safe, and that there is always a future, even if we can't see it. Tomorrow always comes, even if it's not for us."

"Well aren't you feeling, bloody poetic."

"I didn't come up with it." Desmond wrapped his arms around John. "It just felt right."

"I'll tell you what else feels right." John smirked. 

"Oh shut up, you." Desmond leaned over and kissed the love of his life. 

He didn't know if this moment would last, but he was damn sure he was going to enjoy it while it did.


End file.
